The Cat and the Guard Dog
by DejaVu897
Summary: Ok, so here's a one shot that I wrote for someone on Quizilla. It's my first one shot,and I think it's not so great, but my friend says that it is, so she's making me post it. Please comment! I really want to know what you think.


**The Cat and the Guard Dog**

Name: Sora Bellerose

Age: 12

Personality: she is very shy and barely talks. thought to be a mute, but when she is around people she trusts (hardly anyone) she really becomes talk-ative. She loves kittens (for a certain reason) and is the most selfless person alive in the 1880's.

Physical Looks: I will post a picture

Species: Cat-demon!

Specific Likes: fish, drawing, singing, dancing

Specific Dislikes: dogs, mean people

Pairings: Ciel Phantomhive

As Sora Bellerose walked down a hallway in Phantomhive Manor, she looked around and sighed. She was all alone, and the hallway was dark and drab looking. Sebastian hadn't opened the curtains yet, for the master hadn't been woken up yet. There were no tasks to complete, or orders to take, so Sora just wandered. She had tugged at one of her ears. Being a cat demon, the cat-like ears came as a part of the package. They were well hidden in her hair, though. As she walked in the silence, she had started to hum a familiar little tune that she had once heard Sebastian try to teach to Ciel on his violin. As she hummed, she got so absorbed in her surroundings that she almost crashed into Sebastian. Sebastian, having the reflexes that he does, moved out of the way just in time. Finally noticing that she had almost collided with Sebastian, Sora stopped."I'm so sorry, Sebastian," she mumbled. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Sebastian smiled, apathetically."Just try to be more careful next time, Sora. Bumping into people here is not the best thing to do." Sora had started to think about his words. The other Phantomhive employees were a bit… how should I put this, good for nothing? Bardroy was constantly bowing up stuff, who knew what he kept on his person. Mey-Rin was very clumsy, and she was always breaking things. And Finny… well, Finny is another story completely. Sora just nodded as she came back to reality. Sebastian, back to all seriousness, addressed Sora again."I'm lucky to have almost collided with you, Sora. You were the person that I was to see." Sebastian then took Sora's silence as a sign to go on. "I have business to take care of for the Master in town. He expects you to take over my duties until my return. Also, you must give him this note." Sebastian handed her a note with a red seal on it. "Do you understand?" Sora just nodded, not saying a word. "Good, we're on the same page then. I knew that you would accept. You were the only one that I could ask. You are not incompetent like those other fools are." Sora brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Well… be off then," Sebastian shooed, "I believe that it's almost time to wake the Master up." Sora nodded again and turned to leave, as Sebastian did the same. Don't let Sora's calm demeanor fool you. She was very nervous in actuality. The cold Master had always made her nervous. Sora, being the most selfless person alive, and Ciel, being probably the coldest 12 year old who ever lived, never really mixed. She willed herself to think on the positive side. At least she was helping out Sebastian, who'd always helped her when she needed it. After going up the grand staircase and down the twisting hallways, she finally reached the doors to Ciel's room. She was so nervous that she just leaned on the door for about five minutes. She finally got up the courage to go in, and she opened the door and went directly to the curtains. As she opened them, the rays of the morning sun came in and fell on Ciel's face. As he opened his eyes, he saw Sora pouring him tea on the other side of his bed."Sora," he said, actually a bit surprised at the sight of the girl, "where is Sebastian?" Sora handed him the note that Sebastian had given her earlier, along with his cup of Earl Grey tea. The note read,My Lord, I have gone off to town to do the task that you have asked me to do. While I'm away, I am having Miss Sora Bellerose tend to you today. I expect that you treat her with kindness and respect. She is a very soft-spoken girl that gets nervous easily, so please do your best to keep your temper in check. I am expecting a good report from her about her about your behavior. Your faithful servant, Sebastian MichaelisCiel, not surprised at Sebastian's attempt to keep him in check, sighed and put the note on his nightstand. As he sipped his tea, he eyed his caretaker as she looked down at the ground. Ciel was not used to the quiet. For probably the first ten to twenty minutes of his day, he would hear Sebastian talk to him about what he would do that day, but now, it was silent. He sighed again, just to hear something. Then, as if out of nowhere, the sound of an explosion rang out."What was that?" Ciel asked."Bardroy," Sora mumbled before she ran out of the room. Ciel, surprisingly enough, jumped out of his bed and followed her.

As they got to the kitchen, they saw black smoke coming out from under the door. Making sure that Ciel was behind her, for protection, Sora opened the door. More black smoke instantly blew out, and a sooty Bardroy fell out."Bardroy, you imbecile," Ciel shouted, "What exactly did you think you were doing?" Bardroy put one hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly."Uhhhh, I was cooking?" he said, more asking a question than making a statement."I am guessing that you used dynamite?" Ciel asked, quite irked."Maybe…" Bardroy mumbled, looking away. As Ciel had started to yell at him, Sora went into the kitchen and closed the door. As the door closed, Ciel and Bardroy both stopped to look at it. They stood still, saying nothing as they heard different sounds coming from the kitchen. Sora came out of the kitchen three minutes later full of soot."It's clean," she said, softly. Bardroy slowly walked toward the door and pushed it open."Why… everything is so clean!" Ciel muttered in shock. The tiles on the floor and the cabinets looked like they had never been covered in soot."How did you do that, Ms. Bellerose?" Bardroy asked in shock. "You couldn't have been in there for more than five minutes!" Sora just smiled and motioned for Ciel to follow her. It was time for his dance lesson. As she walked away, Cile kept on staring at her. He was...smittenwith Sora? He couldn't quite explain it. But, of course, he would soon find out the answer to his question.

"One, two, three, four," Sora muttered, so that Ciel could keep in time with the non-existent music that was playing. "One, two, three, four." Sora winced as Ciel stepped on her toes. They had been practicing for three hours, and it was getting rather tiresome. As Ciel took a step forward, his legs got entangled with Sora's. He fell forward and landed right on top of Sora, their faces dangerously close together. Ciel took one look at Sora and he knew what he had to do. He kissed her. When he pulled away, Sora was already blushing like mad. He then proceeded to get up and walk out of the room, leaving Sora to lie on the floor and think about what had just happened. "Hello, Miss Sora," greeted Sebastian, as Sora walked into the dining hall. Sora just nodded in response. She took a glance at Ciel and blushed when she noticed that he was looking at her, too."Sora, how exactly was Ciel when I was gone?" Sebastian whispered to her. Sora stole another glance at Ciel, knowing that he heard Sebastian. She immidiately looked back at Sebastian."He was just fine, Sebastian,"she whispered back, with a smile. "Very fine indeed."


End file.
